Regret
by flower tea
Summary: Percy regrets choosing his job over Oliver Wood. PercyxOliver


**Regret**

It had been three months since Percy disconnected himself from everyone. He was sitting at his desk in the Minister's office, sorting out a few papers. He never expected his job at the ministry to feel so boring and unimportant. However, he would never let his family know that's how he felt.

He sighed and slumped in his chair. He opened the desk drawer to grab a pen, when his fingers grazed against a photo. Percy brought it up to eye level and gazed at every detail in the picture. He was standing in his dormitory at Hogwarts with none other than Oliver Wood. They were laughing uncontrollably, and it was obvious that Oliver had taken the picture with the camera himself.

Percy smiled a sad smile, and felt a tear fall down his cheek. He could remember the most special moment with Oliver like it where yesterday.

_"Perce!" Oliver shouted, throwing a pillow in Percy's direction. "I told you to go to sleep. You've memorized all those spells weeks ago! It would be impossible for you to forget them. Hurry up and go to bed, it's 1 AM!" _

_"You don't understand, Oliver! I'm not like you!" Percy said, "I can't just go to sleep knowing I have a test tomorrow without studying!" _

_Percy heard Oliver sigh and watched as he rolled out of bed. Oliver, wearing a white T-shirt and plaid pajama pants, walked over to Percy and picked him up, bridal style. Percy kicked and struggled, but Oliver, seeing as he worked out everyday, was much stronger than Percy. _

_"Oliver!" Percy whined. "I'm going to fail!" _

_"No," Oliver said, laying Percy down on his bed. "I'm going to fail. You'll pass." Oliver turned off the lights as he headed to his own bed and Percy was glad Oliver couldn't see his blushing face. _

Percy wiped his eyes and groaned when he noticed some documents were tear stained.

"Great." He mumbled, "Fudge is going to be angry."

Percy leaned back on his chair and absent-mindedly ran his and through his ginger hair.

_"You know," Oliver said turning around to face Percy. "I heard a rumor today that you were sneaking around with Penelope Clearwater." _

_Percy winced at the harshness of his voice. Percy and Oliver were sitting by a tree, watching the giant squid. _

_"No, I'm not dating her but everyone seems to think I am." _

_"Good!" Oliver said, happily. Percy blinked._

_"O-Oliver…why do you care?" He asked, curiously. Oliver laughed, scooting over to Percy and ran a hand through his hair. Oliver brought his face close to Percy's and rubbed their noses together._

_"Because I think we both know," Oliver said, closing his eyes, "That you belong to me." _

_Before Percy could say anything, Oliver pressed their lips together. Percy couldn't help but smile into the kiss as Oliver moved into his lap. _

Percy rolled his eyes as he heard the Minister shouting at someone from the next room.

_"Because I'm head boy, Oliver!" Percy screamed. _

_"So what?! I'm Quidditch captain!" Oliver yelled back, "but I still don't care if people found out!" _

_"Well I do! How would I look? Me? Head boy prancing around with the Gryffindor Quidditch captain? A __**boy.**__" Percy hated his own words, realizing how horrible they were._

_Oliver was silent for a while. "Fine. Well at least I know now that I'm not as important to you as being stupid Head Boy. You and Penelope can go off and talk about how cool being so perfect is. See if I care." _

_"Oliver, you sound like an eleven year old." Percy said, smiling to himself. Oliver pouted and turned his back to Percy. Percy sighed and spun Oliver around. His heart stopped when he noticed Oliver had tears coming out of his eyes. _

_"Am I that bad? Is it that embarrassing to be with me?" Oliver asked, quietly. Percy shook his head and wrapped his arms around Oliver._

_"Of course not, but…the twins would…I don't think I could stand all the attention. After Hogwarts, Ollie. After Hogwarts everyone can know about us, okay?" _

_  
"Promise?" Oliver asked, after a while. _

_"Promise."_

Percy bit his own lip in guilt about what he did to Oliver.

_It was a month after Percy and Oliver had graduated and they still hadn't told anyone about their relationship. Of course, Percy had just gotten a job at the Ministry, and Oliver was playing for Puddlemere United. _

_Today, Percy had found out the Ministry's strict rules against Homosexual relationships, and after hours of deliberation, he apparated in front of Oliver's flat. Regret swam through his body and he rang the doorbell. His heart leapt as he gazed into the eyes of Oliver Wood. Oliver smiled and pulled Percy into the flat._

_"Perce!" Oliver cried, hugging him. "I didn't know you were coming!" Percy couldn't say anything. He knew this was the last hug he would get from Oliver._

_"Oliver…" _

_"What's wrong?" Oliver said, stepping away from Percy. "Are you okay?"_

_"Oliver, I…" Percy said, and he noticed how hard his heart was beating and how dry his mouth was. "Oliver I spoke to someone at the Ministry today, and-"_

_"And what? Is everything okay?" Oliver asked, tilting his head to the side. Percy couldn't hold in his tears any longer. _

_"I can't be with you anymore." He said, quietly. Oliver looked at him in confusion._

_"Percy if this is how you joke, you better ask your brothers for help, because-"_

_"Oliver, please don't make this harder." Percy said, trying to hide his tears._

_"You-you're choosing your job over me?" Oliver said, tears coming out of his eyes, as well. _

_"I h-have to, Ollie. It's my job!" _

_"But I love you!" Oliver shouted, grabbing Percy's hand and kissing it. "And I know you love me."_

_Percy let out a sob, and closed his eyes. "I don't, Oliver. N-not anymore." _

_"You know, I always knew you were power hungry, Percy Weasley, but I never thought you were this bad." Oliver said, angrily. _

_Yes, Percy thought, hate me. _

_"I'm sorry, Wood." Percy said back._

_"Don't call me that!" Oliver screamed, "Don't address me like you don't love me, like you don't care about me!"_

_"Are you stupid?" Percy said, "I don't love you! I don't care about you!" _

_Oliver just stood there, sobbing, and it was the worst thing Percy had ever seen in his life. _

_"How could you say those things?" Oliver said. "All that time spent with each other, laughing, cuddling, kissing, making love?"_

_Every word hurt Percy more and more. _

_"How could you just forget all that?" Oliver continued, and Percy felt a pang in his chest. "How could you leave me?"_

_"I have to, Oliver. It's for my job. I-I need to have a good job…I need this job."_

_"I need you!" Oliver said, as more tears streamed down his face. Percy felt like he was about to die._

_"I-I have to go, Oliver." Percy said, heading for the door. "I'm sorry I wasted your time at Hogwarts, and I'm sorry I had to end it." _

_"I'll always love you," he heard Oliver mumble; "I could never not love you." _

_Percy felt a hot tear roll down his cheek as he walked out the door, pretending not to hear Oliver's last words. _

Percy held on to the picture of him and Oliver like it was trying to escape him. He was crying now; very similar to the times he cried before, the times without Oliver. Never in Percy's life has he regretted anything more than taking this stupid job over the love of his life. But by now, Oliver probably had someone new in his life. Someone he loved more than Percy.

Oliver's touches and smiles seemed to be so far away from him now. He placed the picture back in its drawer and continued to try and distract himself by sorting papers.

He tried his hardest not to think about Oliver Wood and how much he would give to be with him right now.

**END! **

**This idea kinda just popped into my mind. Sorry if it's not that well written. :/ I didn't quite plan it out as I wrote. Haha Reviewwww?? **


End file.
